


Opposites Attract

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Since the beginning of time and across countless universes, Primus and Unicron had been at war with each other. Primus, a being of creation. Unicron, a being of destruction. Two sides of the same coin that were destined to fight forever across all timelines, or so it had seemed. Who knew that one little idea and a miscalculation could lead these two deities down a path once thought impossible. This is that tiny universe’s tale.(Comments welcome! They kinda help keep motivated <3)





	1. Deities

Primus was a deity a pure creation, worshipped as a god by his beloved creations. Despite his godly status Primus did indeed have his weaknesses and carnal desires. It had been so long since he’d created new lives from his AllSpark and Well. The civil war that took hold of his planet and sucked the life out of it had caused the deity more problems than he could solve alone. He wanted to...no...needed to create something, but without his AllSpark in the Well creating life by himself would be impossible. He’d need to delve into less divine means of creation in order to quell his desire for new life. Primus lay dormant at Cybertron’s core, thinking on his very few options. All of them seemed ludicrous, some more so than others. He could show himself in all his glory to the Cybertronians on Earth, demanding they cease their civil war and restore Cybertron to its former glory. That option however seemed distasteful to Primus, he hated using his status as a means to control things. He’d rather his creations love him enough to heed his words than impose his unyielding power upon them. Perhaps Unicron had been right when he teased the creation deity by calling him,” The ever so naive and forever doting Mother of Cybertron.” That’s when a new option formed in his processor. Unicron. 

Unicron lay in the Earth’s core, gaining energy ever so slowly. He could sense a Disciple of Primus roaming around on the surface of his organic tomb. Normally the destruction deity would grow furious at such an act, but this time Unicron felt himself grow sentimental. How long had it been since this universe started? Since last he basked in Primus’ warm and loving light? The little Prime wandering the earth merely made the deity nostalgic, uncomfortably so. Primus was his opposite. There were infinite wars going on between them in different universes, timelines, and realities. How he even managed to feel this way was beyond his comprehension, but he found himself hoping somehow that Primus felt the same way. The nostalgia wouldn’t hold him back forever. If the little Prime managed to get close enough, Unicron would consume him. If any piece of Primus was close enough, he’d devour it. At least in that way he’d have a piece of the creation deity near him again, even if just for a little while. Primus was his opposite, his enemy...his greatest desire. Primus.


	2. Space Bridge

Primus pondered his options for what seemed like forever. Only one option seemed viable now, though it too had its own complications and risks. Putting his fears aside, Primus set his plan into motion. A simple Space Bridge ‘malfunction’ and he’d slip through the Decepticon bridge to Earth from Cybertron. There he would find a way to descend deep into the Earth’s core in search for his opposite, Unicron. To slip by however meant not appearing as an immortal deity surrounded by holy light, so he assumed a similar form to one of his creations he had once admired. Orion Pax. Granted this tiny fragment of his AllSpark was no longer called that designation, the use of the near earth constellation in his original designation pleased Primus. Optimus Prime also appeared more robust after his augmentation at the powers possessed by the Matrix of Leadership, Orion Pax had a more dainty and scholarly form than his current self. Primus hoped that the not so threatening form would work. With this, Primus left the core of Cybertron. Forming into an almost exact replica of Orion Pax. His colors however consisted of soft blue, white, and details in silver. His optics bright sky blue with a white ring pupil. This form would hopefully appear unassuming to most of the Decepticon drones Primus may encounter at the other end of the Space Bridge. He floated closer and closer to the Space Bridge, gulping down his reservations about this plan. Primus was determined to get what he needed in order to create life again, even if it meant forsaking Cybertron. 

Aboard the Nemesis, Megatron paced in his throne room. A skeptical looking Starscream and ever stoic Soundwave stood at his throne’s sides. A vehicon stood before them, explaining the details of a recent occurrence. A Space Bridge malfunction. Many vehicon drones working there had been temporarily blinded by the light that surged from the Space Bridge when it malfunctioned, but this vehicon had luckily been looking elsewhere at the time and hid when he heard the sounds of the dangerous Space Bridge fluctuation.” After I came out of my hidin-I mean debris protection place, I saw a bot standing right outside of the Space Bridge. They looked kinda like the leader of the Autobots, but smaller. Like a mini-Prime or something. I honestly don’t know what to make of it Lord Megatron.” The vehicon explained. Megatron gritted his sharp denta together in frustration, not knowing what this grave news could mean or if this vehicon was simply glitched in the processor.” And you’re certain that this so called miniature Prime was not simply another vehicon being illuminated by the Space Bridge fluctuation?” Megatron asked quirking an eyebrow. The vehicon was quick to nod.” I’ve never seen a vehicon without the Decepticon sigil Lord Megatron. I haven’t seen a vehicon with that nice a frame before either.” He responded. Megatron sighed irritatedly then turned his back to the vehicon, waving his hand in dismissal. The vehicon bowed, leaving his lord to speak to his Second and Third in Command.” This is a very unsettling predicament.” Starscream commented. Megatron nodded grimly, sitting down on his throne.” Soundwave, calculate the possibilities for what the vehicon saw.” Soundwave nodded and began to process all the information that had been gathered from the vehicons and Space Bridge control center.” Illuminated Vehicon likelihood: 28.5% Optimus Prime likelihood: 32% Glitched Vehicon Optics and Processor: 12% Unknown Autobot Refugee: 49%.” Soundwave stated. Megatron hummed in thought and stroked his chin with his claws.” This is not good. Not good in the slightest.” 

Unicron had felt a peculiar surge in one of his tomb’s former Energon deposits. It had almost felt like a powerful spark...possibly even Primus. No. No it couldn’t be. Primus would never forsake his beloved Cybertron in order to just mock the deity of destruction. Would he? Would he truly be that cruel? No. No he was not Unicron. Unicron would not hesitate in doing something of that sort of it were Primus in his position, but Primus was too pure of spark to ever do something so devious and borderline torturous. It would also be foolish of Primus to do. To come to Unicron in all his glory would reveal himself to the Cybertronians on his organic tomb along with the humans who called this Earth prison their home. His opposite could simply not be that moronic. At least in all the other universes he hadn’t been so far.


	3. Center of Earth

As Primus descended deep into the earth’s core, he could feel himself being weakened slightly by the dark energy his opposite wielded. This form he had taken was not resistant to Unicron’s darkness, he was now at a physical disadvantage. Primus gazed upon the walls that housed his ancient foe, how the biolights pulsed with Unicron’s malevolent sparkbeat. It made the creation deity feel woozy and weak in the knees. Unicron would awaken from his tomb soon. His power was growing too great for the earth to hold for much longer. He had to finish what he came here for before it was too late. 

Unicron was seething with rage as he felt a Prime’s pedes walk among his tomb. How dare Primus forsake the rules of their game...no their war and create another Prime without the permission of his Matrix of Leadership! This was truly uncalled for. This act would not go unpunished, and Unicron knew just how to punish Primus for his act of ‘cheating’ against him. This new little Prime would be a fun plaything for the deity of chaos and destruction. Perhaps this little one could help Unicorn create something that Primus could never have the spark to destroy. Oh yes, that idea sounded perfect. 

Primus eventually came upon Unicron’s chamber, his optics dulling due to the strain that Unicron’s presence was putting on his small weakened form. Opening the door to the chamber, Primus gasped in shocked when tendrils of darkness shot out from Unicron’s spark. They gripped ahold of him tightly and pulled him into the chamber, dangling him upside down in front of Unicron.” Do you know who you now bare witness to little Disciple of Primus?” Unicron asked, his deep voice sending shivers through Primus’ disguised form. He simply nodded to the question, knowing that if he spoke Unicron would immediately find him out. He’d have to disguise his vocalizer and quickly! Unicron’s laughter made Primus shiver yet again. His ancient enemy was angry, very angry with him. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t going according to Primus’ initial plan at all! 

Unicron held his prey with his dark tendrils, basking in the small amount of Primus’ warmth that resonated from the tiny Prime. This one felt like Primus took his time making him. Unicron would add insult to injury by not taking his time with this little Prime, but still making sure that Primus wouldn’t so easily discard his newest and oh so precious creation. Using his dark tendrils, he began to pry open the little Prime’s chest plates. He smirked at the whimpers of protest that came from his prey, knowing the little Prime wouldn’t be so happy with his creator for ‘letting’ this happen. With one final rough tug and a pain filled cry from his prey, the little Prime’s chest plates broke open revealing the glowing white spark once protected by the covers. Unicron grinned at the sight. Such an innocent and delicious looking spark for such an adorable looking Prime. 

Primus knew this would be painful, but in order to get what he wanted he’d need to keep up this act. Unicron was looking at him was a hungry gaze, though that gaze was not directed at his spark. It was directed at his frame. Primus shivered from the anticipated actions of Unicron’s tendrils slithering all over him. In between his thighs, under his arms, brushing his lips. He knew what that hunger was for and luckily...he also hungered for the same thing. To create. To forsake. To perhaps even finish this war.” Feel honored little Prime, for I have chosen you.” Unicron purred in Primus’ audio. Yes.


	4. Cease

Primus awoke laying on the surprisingly warm floor of Unicron’s tomb. He slowly sat up and grimaced at the stains in between his legs left over from the events that occurred before he fell unconscious. Unicron had taken him, just like he had planned he would. Opening his chest plates, Primus smiled a bit at the tiny lavender spark orbiting his own bright white one. His gestation chamber was even filled with so much transfluid that his stomach plates curved. He was creating life again and he couldn’t be happier. However, his moment of happiness was soon interrupted by Unicron’s voice and his dark tendrils invading Primus’ personal space.” I know who you are. I saw it when my spark latched to your own. What game are you playing at Primus?” The dark deity hissed at his offspring’s carrier. Primus frowned and glared at Unicron’s energy source.” A better inquiry would be as to why you still sparked me after you found out who I truly was, Unicron.” Primus countered. 

Unicron watched as Primus stood up on wobbly pedes to try and defy him. Primus tried to hide a wince after standing and his cute frown continued to grace his pale face. Unicron felt his own dark anti-spark swell with pride that he supplied the creation deity with such pleasure that his temporary mortal form was sore in the aftermath. While angry that Primus had lied to and used him, Unicron felt some sort of connection to the creation deity during their merging and interfacing. It was a connection new to the both of them. No universe or timeline had ever had this happen before. It felt...right. Like this was supposed to have happened between them in more than just one universe. He had only one answer to Primus’ question. No excuses. No deceit. However his answer would have to wait. The last of the Primes was approaching his chamber quickly with Megatron by his side. Frowning to himself Unicron quickly heaved Primus off the ground with his tendrils.” The answer to that question will have to wait until I have disposed of your last meddling Prime.” He said then quickly pulled a kicking and protesting Primus into his energy mass for protection and to keep the creation deity from acting against him. 

Optimus Prime burst into the chamber with Megatron at his side, blasters already aimed at the dark mass. Megatron’s fusion canon hummed with charge as he took aim at the unmaker as well. Optimus frowned behind his mask, optics cycling in confusion as the Matrix gave produced an odd sensation in his chassis. Looking at Unicron’s energy, Optimus let out a noise of surprise when he could see a mech being held inside the dark mass. He could tell the mech was struggling, but somehow he felt even more compelled to save this mech by the Matrix’s pulses. The Matrix was behaving as though the trapped mech was important, though Optimus had no idea why. 

Megatron glared at Unicron and was barely even phased by the mech trapped inside his energy. To him that mech was of no importance, but as he charged his canon to a more lethal level of energy he could feel Unicron’s genuine unease through his Dark Energon shard. Megatron wondered if he could even go as far to think that Unicron was concerned for the mech he seemingly held captive. 

Optimus was the first to speak as he kept his blasters aimed at Unicron.” Unicron, release your captive.” He demanded with a glare. Unicron growled possessively and the entire chamber shook from the force behind it. Optimus felt his Energon run cold at the terrifying sound, but kept his composure. He shot a warning shot at Unicron, grazing the side of the energy mass. Unicron let out a pained hiss and the lights in his tomb flickered in response. 

Primus struggled inside of Unicron’s energy, trying to escape to stop the meaningless fighting. Unfortunately being inside of Unicron’s energy meant the destructive god had access to Primus’ memories and feelings. Primus feared for his creations now more than ever. 

The rage that had began to boil inside Unicron’s anti-spark was threatening to be released as he saw the complete and utter disregard for Primus’ well-being these Cybertronians displayed. In many other universes, Primus’ creations would all die before letting any harm befall their creator. These sorry excuses for creations however, crippled their creator. Unicron saw the Prime that currently stood before him take Primus’ All Spark and send it away, not aware that he was causing his creator so much agony and loss by doing so. They abandoned Primus and Cybertron. They abused Primus and Cybertron. They destroyed Primus and Cybertron. 

With a howl of pure rage, Unicron let out a burst of destructive energy that knocked back the two mechs before him. The Prime only able to stand back up with the help of Megatron. Unicron bottled up more energy, preparing to let it release and snuff the sparks of these two destroyers of his love. 

“STOP THIS!!” 

Unicron ceased his energy gathering, looking down in shock as Primus had escaped his grasp and was now blocking him from attacking the two defilers. He could see tears streaming down Primus’ faceplates as he held his arms out, defending his creations from the unmaker.” Please...Unicron...don’t hurt them.” Primus begged. 

Unicron considered Primus’ plea, and with a sigh of exhaustion he accepted.” Very well Primus. I will not harm them.” He stated calmly. 

Megatron and Optimus looked at each other in shock and then back at the mech who defended them.

“PRIMUS?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Primus and Unicron ARE NOT CONSIDERED BROTHERS in this fic, just two deities who are opposites!


End file.
